


Claws and Horns

by NinesOnMain



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (This AU is secretly based off of the game Catherine but SHHH don’t tell anyone), (the blow job is real), Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Demon AU, Established Gavin/Tina, Explicit Consent, Fantasizing, Forced Marriage kinda?, Gavin Reed’s Fear Boner, Gavin “Not Gay” Reed, M/M, Pronoun Change, RK900 goes by Nines, RK900 is a demon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesOnMain/pseuds/NinesOnMain
Summary: Gavin, unsure of his girlfriend’s proposed marriage, is the perfect target for a demon of temptation.Nines is one such demon.We all know where this is going.





	1. Chapter 1

Those claws. Those _fucking_ claws.

Gavin had been thinking about them for the entire week. Thinking about the way they dug into his waist as a literal demon breathed against the back of his neck.

He needed to go to church.

But he didn’t. And he’d been more shaky, more nervous. Tina had continually asked him if he was alright, but what was he supposed to tell her? That a demon was following him in every moment he spent alone? That he couldn’t sleep without the thing growling against his throat all the ways it wanted to fuck him? That there was a clawed hand wrapped around and moving with his own every time he jacked off?

Fuck no. Never. She probably wouldn’t believe him even if he did.

And work- don’t even remind him about work. It didn’t help that the demon looked damn near identical to Anderson’s little toy robot. Didn’t help that his stomach tightened every time he saw the plastic prick.

And he would end up like this; staring at himself in the mirror of his small bathroom, running his hands back through his hair.

Those same fucking claws eased around him and Gavin tensed up, back pressing against a body that hadn’t been there the last time he’d checked.

Lips fell to his throat, pulling back to let sharp fangs graze against his skin, sending shivers through him.

Gavin shut his eyes tightly, gripping the edge of his sink with both hands.

That voice came too close to his ear, too fucking similar to that tin can from work’s voice.

“You miss me, Detective?” He didn’t answer, as if the only thing stopping the demon from being real was him acknowledging it.

It groaned, breaths hot against him.

“I missed _you_.”

And of course the ‘you’ was punctuated by it grinding into him, leaving him sucking in air through his teeth.

He could feel it’s fucking dick pressing up against him and it was so big that it had him so curious as to how it would feel if the demon just bent him over and-

“Gavin!”

Shit. _Fuck_.

The demon hummed softly, continually grinding into him. Gavin couldn’t think. His girlfriend was there, he needed to. He needed. He needed to do something.

“I’ll see you tonight,” it sighed, arms unwrapping from his waist. Gavin felt something in him twitch at that thought and his hands held to the sink for dear life.

The intense presence behind him faded just as the door of the bathroom came open, Gavin wincing at the loud bang.

“Gavin! What the hell are you doing? I’ve been calling your name for like ten fucking minutes!”

He opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend, lips parting to stutter out a reply.

“I was just- I- I was just washing my hands.” Tina’s eyes narrowed.

“Why are you always so jumpy whenever I come over? We’ve been dating for almost a year now, it’s not like it’s a surprise, right?” Gavin nodded silently, mouth suddenly very dry.

* * *

Of course. Why else would she come over?

Fuck.

“-and I think that it would be beneficial for both of us, it’s an important move forward in our relationship.”

Gavin nodded his head, eyes in the distance.

“...Are you listening to me? Gavin, I’m talking about marriage, this is an important subject and I’d appreciate if you’d pay attention.”

He looked at her and tried to shake himself into the present.

“Yeah, I’m- I’m sorry, I-”

But it was so hard to focus when all he could think about was _that demon fucking him._

Tina blinked at him expectantly.

“Yes? You _what_?”

“I’ll try to- I’ll pay, uh. More attention now. Sorry.”

_With its claws around his waist, fucking him against a wall until he cried._

“Thank you,” Tina said, lips pursed. “I’ll repeat myself. Marriage-”

_Absolutely ruining him, calling him a slut and not letting him cum until he begged for it._

“-is a big step in a relationship, but I think it’s one we’re ready to take.”

_Making him scream until half of Detroit woke up to the sounds of him getting fucked by a demon._

“What do you think, Gavin?”

He stared.

“I- I think that... I mean, like you said, it’s a big step, so I don’t think we should be heading into this without considering everything.”

_What if it forced him to choke on its dick, just fucked into his mouth until he nearly suffocated?_

“Gavin, I’ve been thinking about this for two months. You know this, I- I told you,” she said, frowning.

_He wondered what its cum tasted like._

“...Gavin?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just-” Tina’s frown deepened.

“You always fucking do this. Fine. You’re clearly busy,” she said, standing up from the couch.

Gavin looked with wide eyes as she walked to the door, teeth clenched.

“Just call me when you want to fucking talk.”

Door opened.

Door slammed.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

It was getting late.

Gavin was washing the last traces of shampoo from his hair, staring straight ahead in the shower, chest tight.

He’d fucked up this time, pissed Tina off to the point of no return.

He made a mental note to call her and apologize. He sighed, turning off the flow of water with one hand, pushing his shower curtain back and stepping out of the shower, cold air making him shiver.

And he felt something shift in the room.

No.

He shrugged it off.

And he walked to the other end of the bathroom, grabbing a towel from a hook on the wall.

Was that a noise?

 _No_.

Gavin took a deep breath and wrapped the towel around his waist, walking through the doorway. And down the hallway.

_Bedroom. Get dressed._

He opened his bedroom door and-

And came face to face with the demon, standing in the middle of his room, water dripping off of it.

“What the fuck- What the-”

“Calm down,” the demon hummed, taking a step forward. The carpet flooring became instantly drenched beneath every footfall.

Gavin took steps backwards, about to walk through the doorway, but the demon was faster, grabbing one of his wrists and shoving him against the wall.

He shut his eyes tightly as the demon’s hands soaked his skin, at his arms, then at his waist, then-

“My name is Nines,” He said, claws tugging lightly at Gavin’s towel. “It’s a shame I haven’t been able to tell you before now.”

Gavin’s eyes opened just slightly to see the demon staring down at him, His black eyes and sharp teeth glinting.

“I’m not going to force anything on you. I’ll only touch you if you ask me to.”

Gavin could feel his stomach turn, feel himself turn red at the demon’s bare chest, at His-

Fuck.

All those thoughts he’d been ignoring came flooding back to him.

He blocked out the ringing in his ears and gave a short, awkward nod, mouth agape.

“I- You- Yes. Yes, fuck.”

And with that, he was picked up by the waist and carried to his bed, sat down on the edge of it. He stared with wide eyes as Nines got down on His knees.

He looked over the demon’s features as if for the first time. Those black and red eyes, those claw tipped fingers, that whip-like tail that curled up behind Him, those thick, sturdy looking horns...

His mouth was open, drooling excessively as He undid Gavin’s towel and pulled it away, eyes lit up like it was His birthday.

Nines shifted on His knees, leaning over Gavin’s lap and letting His saliva pour out slowly onto his dick, making eye contact with him as He did. Gavin bit his bottom lip and sucked in air at the feeling, at the dark blue tint of the spit.

And a clawed hand wrapped around him, moving up and down lazily, sharp teeth showing in a wide grin-

 _Sharp teeth_.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin shuddered.

But he instinctively bucked his hips into the touch, fingers tightening in his sheets. Nines tilted His head.

“Stop moving.”

“But-" The look the demon flashed quieted him, his breath hitching when He opened His mouth, tongue rolling out.

God, His tongue was long. Pierced, too. Fuck.

He leaned down and shut His eyes, lips resting on the head of Gavin’s dick for just a moment before He pushed down, tongue sliding underneath. Gavin bit his bottom lip to stifle the moan building in the back of his throat.

The demon’s claws grabbed at Gavin’s hands, moving them from the bed to rest against His wet hair, eyes fluttering open to watch Gavin’s face.

“You- Fuck. You want me to- You want me to hold onto your hair?”

Nines smirked around him, pulling off with a quiet pop.

“Not really,” He said. “But you’re going to need to regardless."

At that, one of Gavin’s hands gathered a fistful of His still-dripping hair, the other moving up to grip a horn, hand covering over the ring of light near the base. Nines’ pale face tinted blue.

And He wrapped His mouth around him again, Gavin’s hands tightening uselessly as he let Nines take control.

Claws moved back and held Gavin by the waist, holding him deadly still. He couldn’t move, but-

_...Oh._

There was a sudden rush of heat through him, and Gavin dug his fingers into Nines’ hair, the hand resting on one horn going white at the knuckles.

A deep, pulsing need pooled in his stomach, and he bucked his hips up desperately, frowning.

"What is- What are you-"

"Mmmmy saliva acts as an aphrodisiac," He slurred casually as he pulled off again, looking up at Gavin with a glint in His eyes.

Waiting for only a moment, Nines hiked Gavin’s knees up onto His shoulders.

Gavin tried to look up to see what the demon was doing, but instead let out a choked noise, hands tugging at the sheets as a tongue pushed into him.

Nines’ tongue was thicker and longer than a typical human tongue- not that Gavin would have a point of comparison, of course- but all Gavin could think about was the small, spherical stud piercing moving through him.

Gavin was panting, breath knocked out of him, staring at his ceiling with wide eyes.

The noises and the feeling had his thighs shaking slightly, muscles tensing. Nines moved away quickly and Gavin cried out in frustration, legs dropping as he sat up, dripping with saliva.

“Be patient. Don’t you want me to fuck you?”

God.

Gavin nodded quickly, whining as the thought went through him.

Nines stood up and slipped His thumbs under the waist of His black pants, tugging them down. Gavin watched from the edge of the bed, eyes wide.

And _oh_.

The demon wasn’t wearing anything other than pants, didn’t have much of a need to, and Gavin’s gaze fell between his legs.

Fuck, his dick had- it had fucking bumps and ridges. _Fuck_.

He rolled his hips back against the bed in needy motions as he watched Nines take His time, piercing view set on Gavin the whole time.

And He set His clothes aside, taking short, measured steps towards the edge of the bed, fitting himself neatly between Gavin’s legs.

Gavin let himself be pushed back onto the bed by a hand on his chest, but he couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but spread his legs for the demon and make those pathetic noises he’d been making, face flushed, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Nines leaned down, cupping Gavin’s face with one hand as He pushed against him, making Gavin’s breath hitch.

“Ask politely.”

Gavin was out of his mind.

“Please, please fuck me.”

The thing grinned with those razor teeth and let His mouth fall open again, viscous saliva spilling out into His hand, onto His long fingers.

Onto His long _clawed_ fingers.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

Gavin felt his stomach twist.

Nines paused as if considering his hands as well. The thick saliva began eating away at the claws, dissolving them until they were no longer than normal nails.

Gavin watched, fear hitting his chest. That saliva was _inside of him_.

He was quickly distracted from his thoughts as two pale fingers pushed inside of him, stretching as they went.

Gavin tried to force himself against them, suddenly needing something more, something-

It was gone.

Nines had an odd look on His face, letting out a sigh between clenched teeth.

“Nines, you uh... you alright?” Gavin was still mostly breathless, frowning now.

Nines opened His mouth but said nothing.

He finally shook His head.

“I’m afraid- I’m afraid that my presence is being requested elsewhere.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The demon’s expression remained unchanged.

”No.”

Gavin groaned, running his hands back through his hair. He was painfully hard.

Nines dressed himself, face disturbingly blank.

Gavin watched Him, trying to ignore the ache between his legs.

And the demon’s claws formed back as He finished, turning to leave.

He hesitated.

“Actually, I have something for you.” Gavin scooted back onto his bed slightly as Nines stepped towards him, reaching into His pocket.

He retrieved a small silver ring, too small to be for his finger.

“What’s that?”

Nines just shot him a smirk. Gavin’s heart nearly stopped when Nines lowered it to his dick.

“Wait, _wait_ , what-”

Nines somehow forced all five of the fingers on His right hand into it, the ring stretching as He spread it. He lowered it over and moved it down, Gavin’s pulse in his throat as he stared, wide eyed.

Gavin winced as it stretched like elastic back behind his balls.

When the fingers slipped away, it snapped into place before disappearing.

Gavin looked up at Nines, reaching down to feel for the ring.

The demon watched as Gavin’s face contorted with pain, skin burning anywhere he touched it.

”What the _fuck_ ,” Gavin hissed. The demon gave him a soft smile.

”Now, I can take that off right now, but I won’t be coming back to fuck you properly then.” Gavin flinched.

”Or. You leave it on,” Nines said, leaning his mouth closer to Gavin’s ear. “And don’t touch yourself while you wait for me. Which is it?”

Gavin wanted to cum, but. The thought of not having the demon come back was quickly becoming significantly less desirable.

”I’ll leave- I’ll leave it on.”

”Good boy,” Nines said, a hand squeezing one of Gavin’s thighs.

And before he could do anything else, He was already gone.

Gavin stared down at his own dick, open mouthed.

 

He was _fucked_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ringing... Ringing... Ringing... Voicemail._

Gavin sighed, pulling his phone away from his ear and staring down at it.

Was calling Tina 21 times when she hadn’t picked up the first two a bad idea? Probably. But Gavin was renowned for bad ideas.

Bad ideas like agreeing to keep on a demon cockring in exchange for maybe having sex at some indeterminate point in the future.

_What if the demon never came back at all? What if this was the plan, leaving him orgasm-less for the rest of his life as a punishment for not wanting to get married?_

Gavin shuddered. He didn’t want to think about that.

It was annoying, though. Going to the bathroom. Sometimes he would forget and grab himself, making his legs give out from the sudden jolt of pain like a molten iron rod was being shoved down his urethra.

Maybe the demon gave him an STD? A _demon_ STD? Gavin hoped not.

He set his phone down on his coffee table. Tina must still have been angry if she refused to pick up.

Gavin’s cat head butted his leg and he reached down to scratch behind her ear.

”I’ve really messed up this time, huh Caramel? No Tina _and_  no jacking off? I don’t do basically anything else but talk to Tina or jack off.”

Caramel didn’t respond. Nothing out of the ordinary as she usually didn’t, instead just bending her neck to lick her fur.

Gavin stood up. Then sat back down. It occurred to him a little too late that he wasn’t joking. On the weekends, he really Didn’t so much more than talk to Tina or jack off. Although he had been talking to Tina less. That demon’s presence had more-or-less made up for Tina’s relative absence, but the weight of it started to hit him.

”Okay. Okay, what am I going to do. I could. Exercise? Or. Or what, do yoga?”

* * *

Connor yawned as he went through his stretches.

Yoga was important to him, he needed to keep a fit and flexible form. All the better with his outfit, a crop top and booty shorts practically clinging to him.

In front of him, within the boundaries of a cryptic circular symbol on the floor, there was a shot of blue flame.

He kept going with his stretches as a particularly unamused looking Nines appeared to him.

“Is there a _reason_ you summoned me back?” Connor pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

“I was boreddd and lonelyyyy,” he whined, hands on the ground propping his upper body into the cobra position. Nines was silently seething, something he had a lot of practice doing, and he stepped out of the circle.

“At this point I have to assume you’re doing it on purpose.”

“Doing what on purpose?” Connor gave an innocent smile from the floor.

Nines rolled his shoulders back, staring into the distance and doing the counting routine his therapist had recommended to him.

“Never mind. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, actually,” Connor said, finally standing up. “I need you to send a message for me.” Nines tilted his head and Connor elaborated.

“To a mortal. I can’t... I can’t see him in person myself, so I need you to deliver it for me.” Connor’s hands were suddenly filled with a letter, and he stuck it out to Nines, who reluctantly took it.

“I’m assuming I’ll change my appearance? We look. Similar.” Connor nodded absentmindedly and waved his hand, shooing Nines off.

”Yeah, yeah, do whatever, I need to go talk to a friend.”

As Nines stepped back into the circle, his nose wrinkled. He was not a fan of Connor’s “friends.” They were rather unsightly, he thought.

No matter, he had a letter to deliver, and he planned on doing just that.

Nines disappeared into blue fire again, reappearing in normal clothes and with a softer face and blond hair. He was behind a tree, just out of view of the street. And seemed to still be in Detroit.

_Who was this letter to?_

He looked at it properly for the first time, discerning the name scrawled on it in messy pen—Connor’s handwriting.
    
    
      𝓗𝓪𝓷𝓴 𝓐𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓸𝓷
    

The address of the letter’s recipient was stamped in red-forged-so at least he could simply leave it in a mailbox or slipped under the door, he wouldn’t have to speak to this “Hank Anderson.” He dreaded conversation with mortals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, after 6 months. Leave a comment and smash that fuckin kudos button if you’re angry with me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, @NinesOnAlt is the place to reach me.


End file.
